SurpriseParty at Hueco Mondo
by Dustal Gray
Summary: Ichigo is taking someone to Hueco Mondo for an invasion-- But he's lying; he's taking this certain someone to a surprise party organized by Aizen, Gin, and Ulquiorra! Who is this lucky person? How will he/she react? --Find out! ---please Review.


**5/19/10............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Today was known to be the best day of anyone's life. It was a birthday, complete with a lavish party that– sadly– hardly anyone showed up to. It was supposed to be a surprise, but since most everyone in Soul Society was very strict and too proper to attend, it was more like an awkward office meeting, with a sticky, sweet, carrot-less carrot cake.

The party-organizers –Aizen, Gin, and Ulquiorra– held the party in Hueco Mondo's castle, so they would not be disturbed by any disapproving Shinigami, or any soul-hungry Hollow. The Arrancar, thankfully, had been asked to leave by Aizen directly, telling them to "go away until I tell you to come back."

The halls of the castle were decorated lavishly with pink and purple streamers,; the floor kissed with white and pink flowers. The pillars in some rooms were painted to match the likeness of the birthday-boy in his young age, Ulquiorra's skillful hand etching the boy's perfect likeness as Aizen humbly gave off his description, and Gin threw rolls of streamers at the ceilings.

The throne room itself was full of balloons; pink, purple, violet, green, red, and yellow, all bouncing on top of each other as Aizen waded through them to pass Ulquiorra the tape. The fourth Espada stood perfectly balanced on one arm of the throne, reaching with his extended arm to tape a large happy Birthday banner from one end of a pillar to the another. Finished, Ulquiorra hopped onto the floor, he and Aizen backed away until they could read the sign.

Gin came over from organizing the plastic forks, craning his head up and sideways to read the new banner.

Just then, Ichigo came running over from the hallway behind them. "Hey, he's on his way now!" Slowing down, the orange-haired Shinigami walked over and stood beside the other men, peering up at the banner. "It looks great, guys." he said at last. "The hallways, balloons, everything."

"Yes, I know." said Ulquiorra.

"An odd color for him, though, don't ya' think?" asked Gin, looking at Ichigo with a faint smile.

Ichigo shrugged. "Nah." he said, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm sure he'll love what we did to the place." He glanced once more at the banner before turning and running down the hall, saying, "Remember: he think's we're invading you guys, so keep your cool!"

"Did ya hear that?" sneered Gin. "The orange-haired guy thinks we don't know how to be 'cool.' "

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to where Ichigo had ran off too, glancing at the pink streamers along the walls he had helped decorate. "I really don't like pink, you know..." He turned his head towards the throne, to the right, and saw the table that had the birthday cake on it, complete with party-hats and paper-plates. "...I don't like carrots, either." said the Espada.

Aizen smiled, and put on his glasses. "Put on your happy face, Ulquiorra," he told the other. "When your birthday comes, you can have whatever cake you want."

"Hmm," purred Gin, smiling wickedly. "This will be fun."

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

An orange-haired and black-haired Shinigami raced across the sands of Hueco Mondo, behind them shrieked a dozen Hollows.

"This way!" shouted Ichigo, running alongside the Captain.

"Ichigo." he said in his low tone. His eyes flickered, meeting the other's. "Are you certain this is not a trap?"

Ichigo nodded firmly. "Yeah." he said. "We just have to be careful."

"I am not worried about that." replied the other sternly. "I am anxious to fight Aizen face to face. I worry that I will not get the chance to do so if we are ambushed."

Ichigo frowned, and said nothing, afraid to give anything away.

"Let's go!" said the Captain, leaping ahead.

Ichigo followed quickly, almost shouting, "wait!" because he wanted to get there first and warn the others again.

But it was too late.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as the older man gained speed, shooting further and further across the sand until he reached the castle, wasting no time in running straight up the wall to the windows above.

"W-wait!" cried Ichigo.

He watched as the man slipped off the window sill, and into the building.

"Damn it," swore Ichigo. "I need to hurry!"

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

Landing on the ground, the Captain looked around himself, noticing the odd arrangements of pink, violet, red streamers, hanging across pillars, across walls– even tied in fancy spirals in the ceiling. He began walking with the air of caution about him, feeling slightly alarmed at the color-display of his favorite colors. This did not alarm him more than seeing a shadow on a pillar.

He walked over towards it slowly, hand on his hilt, and approached the pillar, feet sliding past a few fallen streamers. He expected a Hollow, or an Arrancar to be facing him. But– with a gasp– the Captain drew his sword and found himself staring into his own face. He took another involuntary step back, then stopped moving. Taking a few steps forward to peer at his face, Byakuya lowered his sword.

It was a very well-done painting, he reasoned.

Something sounded behind him– the man turned and saw Ichigo getting up from the floor, out of breath from running up the wall.

"Oi!" said the young Shinigami. "Hey me get up, will y––" the Captain was at Ichigo's side in a split-second, his hand clamping firmly over the orange-haired guy's mouth.

"Be quiet." the Captain told him firmly. "There is something is wrong."

Ichigo stood up when the other man let his mouth go. "Yeah..?" said Ichigo. "What do you mean?"

"This way!" the Captain ran, white cloak flailing behind him, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Shit.." Ichigo sighed. Raising his head, he ran down the hall, looking with slight regret as the streamers were torn to pieces under their feet.

"Ichigo!"

The substitute-Shinigami ran faster, catching up with the captain only because he had slown down. "Yeah?" said Ichigo.

The Captain nodded ahead, saying, "Do not show your weakness. I feel as if they are trying to seep into my soul, get into my head. Do not let them!"

Ichigo almost blushed. What is he talking about? Ichigo wondered.

But they said no more, running down hallway after hallway until the giant room came into sight.

"There!" said Ichigo, excitement lacing his voice.

The Captain gave him an odd look, but then he looked ahead.

It was time to enter into the enemy's liar.

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

Aizen stood in front of the throne, facing the entrance, while Gin and Ulquiorra stood on either side, one smiling, and one looking very bored. Between them, Aizen touched his glasses adjusting them so he could see the look on the birthday-boy's face.

They waited in silent anticipation– each in their own way.

Then– Ichigo arrived with their guest.

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

Skidding to a stop before entering the throne room, the Captain's mouth fell open in shock, gazing around at the thousands of colorful balloons that stood between him and the enemy.

He recognized Aizen at once, then gave Gin a disapproving frown. When his gaze fell upon Ulquiorra, he felt intimidated, and immediately held his sword in fighting stance, opening his mouth to call upon the powers of his zanpocto.

"Scat–"

A gentle tap on his shoulder caused Byakuya to swing his head towards Ichigo, who hid his hand behind his back guiltily. "What is this?" the Captain demanded.

"Erm...didn't you see the sign?" asked Ichigo, feeling awkward.

The Captain looked around more carefully, and noticed the table with the sweet, alluring scent of carrot-cake, the happy-go-lucky expressions of the enemy-trio's blank faces, and the banner– he gasped, his face twisting in horror– "Happy Birthday Byakuya."

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

"I demand an explanation." Byakuya said flatly, replacing his sword in his sheath, eyes closing.

"It's your birthday, dumb ass!" snorted Gin.

"Yeah, a surprise birthday party!" said Ichigo, nodding, smiling at Byakuya.

"Just for you." added Aizen.

"I even made you a cake..." put in Ulquiorra tonelessly.

"Yeah, see?" said Ichigo, slapping the Captain on his back in a friendly manner. The Captain's eyes twitched, and remained closed. "No harm done! Hahah! Were you surprised...?"

Time ticked silently on as they waited breathlessly for the Captain to speak. A full minute passed before Byakuya even moved.

He opened his eyes and walked over to the table, and Gin ran over to the table, saying, "Ah, so ya wont thank us fer all we've done, but you'll eat our cake, hmm?"

"Ichimaru Gin," said Aizen, walking over slowly. "Behave yourself."

Byakuya moved his cloak out of the way as he placed a plate in front of the cake dish, and started to carve a piece of cake for himself, with a slow, undying patience.

Ichigo caught Ulquiorra's eye from a cross the room, and winked, giving the Espada a thumb's up. The Espada did nothing in return; instead, he turned his head towards Byakuya and said, "It isn't traditional to eat cake that hasn't been wished over...we have to sing..."

"And light candles!" cried Gin. He bent towards the Captain. "What is it now, Byakie?" teased Gin, nudging Byakuya with his elbow. "Five-thousandth year? Two-millionth?"

Byakuya ignored him, focusing his attention on cutting the perfect piece of cake.

"Yes," Aizen nodded, and took away Byakuya's plate, before continuing, "Come, Ichigo. Join us in singing for Kuchiki."

Byakuya set the knife down, closing his eyes, and waited, head bowed as he glared into his closed eyelids.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra walked over and they all stood around Byakuya, singing in a loud, very bad chorus:

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear,_

_Byakuya!_

_Happy birth day toooo_

_Youuuuuuuu!_

"_And maaaaannny moooore_!" finished Gin, smiling.

"Thankyou.." said Byakuya stiffly. He reached out and took his plate from Aizen, and slid his selected slice of cake onto the plate. He reached down and took a fork and a green napkin as well, and walked down the hallway, as if to leave.

"Hey, where are you going!" shouted Ichigo, alarmed.

"Back to Soul Society." he answered.

"Bu-but we haven't even let you blow out the candles!" said Ichigo.

"Gin," said Aizen, looking at the young man. "Get him."

Gin nodded and ran over to Byakuya, sizing the man by his arm, but Byakuya jerked his arm free, saying, "Do not touch me!"

"Your seat is the throne." said Ulquiorra suddenly. "Lord Aizen has made it a special privilege for you. It would be dishonorable to waste it."

Byakuya let Gin lead him to the throne — balloons being bounced around the room as they walked–– where he sat down, using one hand to move his cloak from under himself before sitting down completely.

Ichigo ran over and stuck a fat, pink candle into the white-frosting of the carrot cake, while Aizen held up the camera, and Ulquiorra struck a match.

They shuffled away, gathering behind Aizen as he said, "Smile!"

Byakuya glanced up at the camera– flash!– then closed his eyes, which now began to water and burn. Once he opened them, he noticed that the others were staring at him.

"Okay, blow out your candle!" said Ichigo.

"Make a wish..." said Ulquiorra.

"Don't fuh'get t'_ smile_!" said Gin.

Byakuya blew out the candle, and another flash blinded him temporally. He heard Gin snickering, and Ichigo snorting into his hands, suppressing laughter. When the Captain opened his eyes, his heart nearly skipped a beat in fright: the candle had not gone out.

So Byakuya tried again. The candle was blew out easily, then– Byakuya gasped– it flickered back into life.

"What sort of trickery is this?" he shouted, looking up at the men.

His picture was taken with another blinding flash, and Ichigo and Gin were laughing, beating against Aizen's shoulders in their lost sanity. Ulquiorra's face twitched, forming a half-grimace, half/smile. But Aizen smiled brightly behind the camera and took another picture as Byakuya's face reddened.

"Try it again!" encouraged Ichigo.

"Ya, don't give up, ya old man!" laughed Gin.

"I believe in you, Peter." whispered Ulquiorra.

With a very tiger-like roar, Byakuya plucked the candle out of his cake and grabbed the wick of the candle, removing it with a sharp twist.

Ichigo and gin froze, startled, and Ulquiorra scowled. "You've broken it." he said.

Byakuya settled down in his seat, placing the black wick on his plate beside his cake, sucking on the end of the candle before setting it down as well.

Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Gin watched expectantly as Byakuya cut a small, triangle-shaped piece from his cake, and placed it into his mouth, the muscles in his jaws tense as they chewed the moist confection.

"D-do you like it?" asked Ichigo.

"Ahm, now I'm jealous..." Gin walked over to the table and cut himself a large jagged piece. He looked over his shoulder, saying, "Hey, Aizen-sama, do ya want some of this cake?"

Aizen nodded, and took a picture as Byakuya put another piece into his mouth, making Byakuya wince.

"Oi, Aizen." said Ichigo.

He looked at him.

"I think that's enough pictures for now."

"We should take a group picture..." said Ulquiorra. "To remind us who came, and who was too disrespectful to come..."

"Ah, ah!" cried gin, running over with his cake, a fork stabbed neatly in the center. "Can I take this one, Aizen-sama? Please?"

"No." Aizen said abruptly, a smile on his lips. "Wait until we are done eating and I will let you take a few."

"That ain't fair, ya know.." complained Gin, sitting down on the floor. He started to eat the cake, making soft, happy noises like a child, or a small animal. "This is some damn good cake, Espada!" he said, a laugh in his throat as if he couldn't believe it.

"It should be." replied Ulquiorra. "I followed the instructions..."

Ichigo laughed, and walked over to the table, saying, "I'm getting me some."

Aizen took a few more pictures as they ate, all the while Byakuya standing up in random moments, saying, "I'm leaving." only to be sat back down by the group's constant bribing of, "have another piece of cake!" or "and another piece– can't be wasteful, ya know?" or even "if you leave now, you'll regret it later!" until someone said, '"it's rude to attend your own birthday party and not open any gifts."

So a few minutes later, the plates were thrown away, and the gifts were taken out of various closets in shifts– one person having to watch Byakuya and make sure he doesn't sneak away.

**..........................................................................................................................................................**

Gifts of all sizes covered the floor beneath the throne, with Byakuya glaring down at them.

"What is in them?" he demanded.

"Ya gotta open them and see!" said Gin.

Ichigo nodded, and Aizen took a picture of Byakuya's stern face before sitting down between Ulquiorra and Ichigo.

The first box was wrapped in blue paper. To the horror of his spectators, Byakuya withdrew a small letter opener, and began to slide it gently, carefully, across the folded lines of the paper, cutting it gently around the edges. The first fold was lifted up, and Byakuya started on the second, repeating the process.

"Have you never opened a present in your life?" gasped Ichigo, the pressure of impatience gnawing in his brain.

"I'd say he's a bit O.C.D." snickered Gin, forking a piece of cake into his mouth. "Mmm," he said.

Three minutes passed.

Byakuya was still unwrapping– no, un_folding_– the first present.

"Aizeee_eeennn_!" groaned Gin. "This is taking forever!"

"Yeah..." Ichigo blinked. Did I just agree with that guy?

"Be patient..." said Ulquiorra.

Setting his camera on the floor, Aizen stood up and went to the table, and served himself a piece of cake, grabbing several party hats.

Gin snatched up the camera and took a picture of Aizen walking over to them, then flashed Ichigo as he yawned.

_Rrr...eehph!_

Byakuya made a noise of dismay, and the others looked at him worriedly.

In his hands laid a box perfectly unwrapped, the wrapping itself folded, creaseless aside from the box-lines, by his side. But the box had a flaw; the corner of it was torn.

Gin pointed at what Byakuya did. "Hah! I knew ya'd do that!"

Byakuya opened the rest of the box with a sad move of his hands, seeming lost in his own imagination. When he removed the tissue-paper from the surface, his face turned red. "Who wrapped this?" asked Byakuya, his voice strained. "Who gave me this gift?"

"I did." said Ulquiorra bluntly.

Byakuya closed the box swiftly and set it beside the throne chair.

"What's in it, Byakie?" asked Gin.

"Nothing." said the Captain coldly. He leaned down and picked up the next present; a rectangular one with pink wrapping. He open this one without the slightly hesitation, tearing it apart with his hands.

Ichigo felt like clapping.

Gin did.

Aizen clamped a party-hat onto Gin's head, saying, "Stop it."

"You're annoying..." put in Ulquiorra, eying Gin with a cold expression.

Aizen clamped a hat on him as well, and Ulquiorra shut up.

When Byakuya lifted his present out of the box, he looked stricken. He held up a light-pink cloak, etched with purple flowers. "Who gave me this?" he asked softly.

Aizen inclined his head. "I did, Byakuya." he answered.

"It was well made." commented the Captain.

After opening four more presents–– a collection of old books, a pair of walki-talkis, new sandals, and a fountain pen set_(complete with ink and notebook!_)— Byakuya came to the last one, saying, "I will leave once I open this one."

"Aww, ya can't leave!" complained Gin.

"He can do what he wishes." retorted Ulquiorra.

Aizen nodded, and Gin sighed, smiling. "Fine! More cake for me!"

"Why are you going to leave?" asked Ichigo.

"I have business to attend to." replied Byakuya, opening an orange-wrapped gift swiftly. He opened the box and frowned inside it.

Ichigo blushed as Byakuya held up a pair of happy-bunny slippers, their large ears flapping in the air from movement. To his surprise, Byakuya set them down in the floor and took off his sandals, replacing them with the bunny slippers.

Gin grinned. "Heh. I didn't take you as th' fluffy type, Byakie."

"Are you_ happy_ with them?" asked Ichigo, leaning forward from sitting position.

"You look ridiculous." said Ulquiorra.

Byakuya stood up and began placing his gifts into the largest box until all of them were empty. The others stood up, anxious to make his stay.

"Thankyou for the party." he said, bowing to the group. They bowed back before they realized what they were doing; they practically just told him he could go.

"Ain't ya goin' to take some cake?" asked gin, his voice almost confirming that he wanted Byakuya to say 'no.'

"No." the Captain kept walking, wading through the balloons, some sticking tot he side of his cloaks from friction.

"Hey," said Ichigo. "Don't you want to keep the wrapping paper?" he held up the folded blue paper eagerly.

Aizen bent down and picked up his camera. "Byakuya." he said.

The long-haired Shinigami looked back.

"We still need to take a group picture." Aizen told him.

Gin ran over from the table, licking the icing from his face. "Oh, it's about time." he said.

Ichigo walked over, sighing, and snatched the camera from Aizen.

"What-?" Aizen blinked, looking at Ichigo in confusion.

"You all know what I look like." replied Ichigo. "Go on– I'll take the picture."

Side-by-side-by-side-by-side, Aizen, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, and Gin posed for the picture.

"Smile!" cooed Ichigo.

And right before the picture flashed, Ichigo could have sworn Byakuya actually smiled.

But maybe it was just Ichigo's imagination.

He tossed the camera back to Aizen, who then started flipping through it, and they broke away from each other; Gin walking towards the cake table, giving Byakuya an uncaring, "See ya!" while Ulquiorra began to pick up the boxes and stack them inside each other.

Gin, Ichigo also noticed, was the only one still wearing his party hat.

Ichigo walked over to Byakuya and said, "Bye, Byakuya. I'm going to stick around for a bit and help clean up." Byakuya merely nodded, then walked away. Ichigo turned and walked over to Ulquiorra, curious as the Espada seemed to try and hide the present Byakuya had refused and shoved under the throne chair.

"Oi, what is that?" asked Ichigo.

The Espada stood up, meeting the orange-haired boy's eyes. "Nothing." he said. "It was never anything." He walked away to the trash and threw it away, leaving Gin to clean the table as he walked towards the halls to remove the streamers.

Aizen walked over to his throne, a lazy smile on his face as he removed his glasses and placed them into his pocket. He laid back in his throne, and stand up at the Happy Birthday Byakuya banner._ I can't believe I paid money for that_...he thought.

When Ulquiorra finally left the room, Ichigo walked over to the trash and dug through it cautiously. He found the gift, and lifted it out. It was a long, black whip. Ichigo almost cried out in alarm at the metal picture that was forced into his head, and he stumbled back. Blinking, feeling flustered, Ichigo put the whip back into the trash, shoving it under a new grimy paper plates. He turned away from the trash and walked over to Aizen.

"Hey," he said.

Aizen smiled slowly. "Yes?" he said.

"Thanks for letting me crash your place for Byakuya's party."

Aizen nodded. "It was my pleasure." he said. "We should do it again sometime."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

Gin walked over to Aizen with a plate full of cake, saying, "My birthday's next week, ya know."

Aizen dropped the subject. "Ichigo," he said. "When you go back to Soul Society..."

"Yes..?"

"Momo..." he said quietly. "Tell her I'm sorry."

Ichigo nodded. "Go it." he said. He turned and walked down the halls, leaving.

"Bye bye, Ichigo!" called Gin, waving. "It was nice havin' ya around."

Ichigo waved back, then ran down the hall.

**............................................................................................................................................................**

Approaching the window of where he broke into the castle, Ichigo slowed down. He noticed on his way there that there had been no streamers, and all the pillars had been erased of their glorious paintings of Byakuya. Ichigo remembered the whip again, and grimaced.

"Tch...what a pain." he smiled and stepped towards the window, just making out the sliver of the moon beyond the fortress.

When he hefted himself on the window sill, Ichigo glanced behind himself and saw Ulquiorra in the hallway he had been in, picking up something from the floor. Squinting, Ichigo realized it was a long, single strand of Byakuya's hair. This startled Ichigo, and he fell off the window sill, and fell down, down, towards the sandy dunes below.

Snapping his head towards the window, Ulquiorra put a hand on his hilt. But there was nothing there. Twisting the stand between his fingers, Ulquiorra turned and walked on.

**............................................................................................................................................................**


End file.
